


Winter Retreat

by SuperGirl_HC



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperGirl_HC/pseuds/SuperGirl_HC
Summary: Alex and Maggie get away to a cabin for the weekend however a medical emergency changes the course of the weekend.





	

Winter Retreat

______________________________________________________

 

“Davners come on already!” Maggie yelled behind her as she turned to she Alex leaning heavily against hunched over in what looked to be some discomfort. “You OK?” Maggie asked suddenly concerned.

 

The two women decided that they needed to take full advantage of their first real getaway as a couple by going snowshoeing. Maggie’s family had a winter retreat in the rockies that was not being used this weekend so off they went. 

 

“Yeah yeah fine just got a cramp.” Alex replied as she stood up rubbing her lower right abdomen trying to work the cramp out. “Guess I should have stretched a bit more.” She chuckled as she caught up to Maggie. 

 

“I thought you would be stretched out from last night.” Maggie snickered.

 

Alex’s cheeks managed to go even redder against the cold. “Well it was a good workout.” She smiled. “I didn’t know you were so speedy on these things.”

 

“Well I spent a lot of time up here with my family when we were young.” Maggie replied as they started to head back to the cabin. “Us kids would spend hours out here in the snow playing hide and seek. I loved just getting away.” 

 

“ I can see why it’s stunning up here.” Alex marveled taking in the breathtaking scenery as they approached the cabin. The cabin sat on a small clearing about 150 feet from a lake. The cabin had a good size porch with overhang so that you could in warmer weather sit on it and relax as you watch the boats on the lake. 

 

“Looks like that storm may make an appearance before we leave tomorrow.” Maggie said as she pointed to ominous clouds coming in over the lake. “We may be snowed in Danvers.” Maggie smirked.

 

“That would be ashame.” Alex replied sarcastically as she pulled Maggie in for a kiss. 

 

Maggie moaned with agreement into the kiss “Come on let go get warmed up.” she continued as she pulled back from the kiss taking Alex’s gloved hand in hers and leading her up the stairs of the porch.

 

They had only been together 2 months but Alex had quickly discovered that she very much liked the intimate part of dating after all. Turns out that it was not her it was them, the men. Maggie had allowed the intimacy to move at a pace Alex set however once Alex got a taste they were off and running. It was hard for them to keep their hands off each other and this trip was no exception. 

 

They had stumbled in through the door as they were trying to get the other out of the layers of clothing they had on to shield against the cold. Now however they were both already sweating as the the pent up sexual energy was building between them. 

 

“Ugh why did we have to put on so many layers!” Alex muttered as she tried to get Maggie out of her snow pants. Maggie laughed at how flustered Alex was getting. 

 

“Do I make you horny, Danvers?” 

 

“Yes!” Alex exclaimed as she finally managed to get her Maggie’s snow pants down and pulled her out of them. “Bedroom, now!” Alex ordered.

 

“Yes Mama.”

 

_________________________________________________________

 

“Hey you OK there” Maggie asked as felt Alex shifting several time as she lay big spoon against her little spoon. 

 

“Yeah I’m good.” Alex lied she did not want to worry Maggie but the pain she had felt during the snowshoeing had returned but this time it was quite a bit more painful than before. 

 

Maggie broke the spoon and rolled over to face Alex. She love just laying in bed with Alex just cuddling and taking each others presence in. She gently leaned in and gave Alex a soft kiss which Alex returned gently cupping Maggie’s cheek in her hand. 

“You hungry?” Maggie asked.

 

“Meh” Alex replied she really did not have much of an appetite and to be honest she felt a bit nauseous.  

 

“Well after all that exercise we should probably have some supper.” Maggie smiled as she sat up in the bed the blanket falling down her exposing her breast. 

 

“You are so beautiful Maggie.” Alex sighed as she admired the firm round mounds that were Maggie’s breast. 

 

“Simmer down girl, you can have more of this later.” She teased. “But right now food.” Maggie rolled off the bed a grab a pair of sweats and sweater and headed to the kitchen calling behind her for Alex to hurry up. 

 

A smile stretched across Alex’s face as she rolled over on her back just taking a minute to reflect on the complete and total happiness that her life had been since Maggie brought pizza and beer to her apartment 2 months ago and told her that they needed to kiss the girls they wanted to kiss. “Danvers!” Maggie bellowed from the kitchen. “Hang on, be there in a minute.” Alex bellowed back as she chuckled swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and getting into a sitting position reaching down to grab her sweats and t-shit that were thrown on the floor. “Ah” she gasped as the pressure from reaching down set a searing pain in her abdomen again. Sucking in a sharp breath grabbed her stomach. “What the hell.” she mumbled to herself as she took a few deep breaths trying to get the pain under control; slowly the pain began to subside. She was determined not to let anything ruin this getaway so once the pain became a discomfort she pulled on her clothes and headed to the kitchen. 

 

“Hey ya.” Maggie grinned as Alex took a seat on the stool at the breakfast bar. “Just warming up the leftover stew from yesterday, it’s always even better the next day.”

 

“Sounds great.” Alex replied trying to sound enthusiastic about the prospect of eating.

 

Maggie immediately picked up on the tone of Alex’s voice. “You Ok?” She asked turning to face Alex and noticing Alex just look “off”. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it but there was something that didn’t seem quite right. 

 

“Yeah yeah I’m good.” Alex replied trying to pushing the discomfort in her abdomen and the nausea down. This weekend would not be ruined by some stomach bug! 

 

“Babe you are the worst liar.” 

 

“What? No really I’m good.”

 

Maggie stood directly across the breakfast island from Alex taking her all in trying to figure out what Alex was trying to hide. She reached over cupping one of Alex’s cheeks in her hand. “Alex you hot.” Maggie exclaimed.

 

“Why thank you, so are you.” Alex smirked.

 

“No not like that, I mean yes like that but I think you are running a temperature.” Maggie stuttered caught off guard by Alex’s remark.

 

“Nah I’m just still hot from you.” Alex tried to deflect but then was hit with another wave of nausea causing her to take a deep breath and close her eyes as she tried to force it back down. 

 

Maggie was now growing more concerned when she saw this and made her way around the island so she was standing directly in front of Alex. “Alex please tell me what is going on?” Maggie took Alex’s hands in hers. Her eyes locking in on Alex’s pleading for her to explain what was going on. 

 

Alex’s tough exterior slowly began to crumble as she saw the worry in Maggie’s eyes. “Ugh I’m so sorry I just don’t feel that great.” Alex pulled Maggie close so she could let her head fall forward into the crock of Maggie’s neck and shoulder. “I think it’s just a stomach bug.” she continued as she melted into Maggie. 

 

“Babe why did you not say anything?” Maggie asked enveloping Alex into a hug and started rubbing her back. 

 

“Cause” Alex mumbled still tucked into Maggie’s shoulder. 

 

Maggie pulled Alex from the hug, “Alex come on you have to tell me these things.” She placed a kiss on her cheek. “Come on let's get you to bed.” Maggie wrapped an arm around Alex helping her stand up from the stool.

 

“No let's just snuggle on the couch, please?” Alex pleaded giving Maggie her best pout she had learned from Kara.

 

It worked “OK come on.” Maggie concided leading Alex to the couch. She guided Alex to the middle cushion and sat her down, “Ok wait right there. I’m just going to throw some more wood on the fire and turn the stove off.” Maggie quickly ran off adding wood, turning the stove off and grabbed a big comfy blanket from the arm of the chair across the room returning to Alex who now had her head leaning heavily against the back of the couch. Her tough exterior had quickly crumbled with the acknowledgement to Maggie that she was sick. Alex hated appearing weak in front of anyone however since Maggie came along there was a security she provided Alex that provided a safe environment for Alex to bring down some of her walls. 

 

Sitting down and angling herself into the corner of the couch Maggie reached over and pulled Alex over into a cuddle. “Come me you.” Despite Maggie being the shorter of the two Alex fit into Maggie’s side like a glove. Alex had discovered quite early on in their relationship that this was one of her favorite positions whether it was watching a movie or just catching up after a long day at work. 

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

“For what?” Maggie asked looking down at Alex as she was gently stroking Alex’s arm as she was tucked up against her. 

 

“Wrecking our getaway.”

 

“Wrecking our getaway? Alex I’m snuggled in front of a roaring fire with my beautiful girlfriend.” Maggie replied kissing the top of Alex’s head and continued. “This trip has been amazing, I love that got to share this place with you. I’m sorry that you are not feeling well but I kinda like taking care of you.” She smiled.

 

“Thank you for bringing me here and taking care of me.” Alex replied pushing tighter into Maggie. 

 

“You are more than welcome.” Maggie kissed her again. Maggie had been in a number of relationships but there was something so different with Alex, there was a deeper connection than she had ever felt with anyone. “Why don’t you slide down and put your head on my lap and you try and get a little nap in. I bet it will make a world of difference.”

 

Alex slide her way down Maggie’s side resting her head in her lap curling up on her side to face the fire. Maggie flipped out the blanket to her side so that it was covering Alex and gently tucked it around her as far as she could reach. “Mmmm, thanks.” Alex murmured as she let the warm of Maggie and the fire envelope her. 

 

“Just close your eyes and get some rest.” Maggie whispered as gently stroked the Alex’s head.  

 

*********

 

Maggie wasn’t sure when she had fallen asleep while reading a book but was awakened to Alex moaning in discomfort and starting to thrash about still with her head in her lap. “Hey Alex, wake up.” she reached down to gently shake Alex’s shoulder but was shocked at the heat that was coming off Alex. “Holy crap, Alex you’re burning up.”  Maggie was now quite panicked as she noticed the sheen of sweat that on Alex’s face and the dampness in her hair. Alex’s thrashing was starting to get worst as she curled her legs up to her stomach crying out in pain. “Alex come you need to wake up.” Maggie pleaded as she pulled herself out from under Alex’s head and kneeled on the floor on the couch so she could get a better look at Alex.

 

“Ahhh…..Maggie..it hurrts..” 

 

“Alex please you need to tell me where.” 

 

“My stomach….ahhhhh.” She cried out again.

 

Maggie pulled the blanket down so that she could take a better look at what was going on. “Come on Babe let me see.” Maggie instructed as she pulled up Alex’s shirt exposing her stomach but was unable to see any visible sign of injury or indication anything was wrong. “Babe where exactly does it hurt the most.” 

 

Alex tried curling even further into a ball as another wave of pain radiated through her stomach. “Riiighht side.” Alex said through clenched teeth. 

 

“Alex could this be an appendicitis?” She asked knowing from her own experience when she was 14 and having her appendix out that it was pain in the lower right stomach. 

 

“Think so.” Alex gasped out as her breathing became faster and shallower trying to help control the pain. 

 

“We need to get you to a hospital. I will go start the vehicle.” Maggie jumped up grabbing her coat from the hook and sliding her boots on however when she opened “Oh shit!” While the 2 had fallen asleep on the couch a blizzard has hit a left the vehicle buried in snow but even worst was the driveway out of the cabin to the main road was completely covered by at least 2 feet of snow. There was no way even with the 4x4 that they were going to get out by road. 

 

“Now what the hell am I going to do.” Maggie muttered to herself as she slammed the door and raced back over to Alex. “Hey Babe it's going to be OK, we just have a bit of a hiccup.”

 

“Snowed …… in?” She questioned trying to keep the tears at bay as the pain continued to grow worst.

 

“Yeah but don’t worry I will figure something out. I can call 911 and they can get a snowmobile up here and get you to a hospital.” 

 

“Not enough...time...it must have either…” Alex tried to catch her breath. “Ruptured or is going to…..” The colour drained from Maggie’s face as she realized the gravity of the situation. “You need to call Kara.” 

 

“Kara? What is little Danvers going to be able to do.?” Maggie asked confused. 

 

“Supergirl.” Alex wheezed out. 

 

“She can contact Supergirl?” Maggie questioned again worried that Alex was now getting delirious. 

 

“Yes.” was all Alex could get out before the pain finally became too much and the tears began to stream down her face.

 

“Hang on, Alex.” Maggie jumped up and ran to the kitchen counter to grab Alex’s phone and quickly hit the speed dial for Kara.

 

After 3 rings Kara picked up, “Alex, it’s 2am, what’s wrong?” Maggie was slightly caught off guard by the panicked tone of Kara’s voice which was always so sunny and chipper. As well Maggie had not realized that it was that late already.

 

“Kara this is Maggie, I need you to get a message to Supergirl that we need her to come get Alex and get her to a hospital.” There was no time for pleasantries. 

 

“What? What happen, is Alex OK?” Kara questioned, pure panic now in her voice. 

 

“I think she is having an appendicitis attack and there is a blizzard that moved through and there is no way I can get her out by road.” Maggie quickly explained. “We need Supergirl here now, do you have the directions Alex left you?” 

 

“Yes, I’m on my way.” Kara blurted out not even realizing that she just outed herself as Supergirl  to Maggie. 

 

When Maggie heard the line go dead she pulled the phone from her ear and looked at it. “Did she just say I’m on my way?” Maggie questioned but the shook her head, clearly she had misheard her, she ran back over to the couch and kneeled in front of Alex on the couch. “OK Supergirl is on her way.” Maggie brushed some the hair from the front of Alex’s face. “Just hang on a bit longer.”

 

“Maggie I’m so sorry.” Alex sobbed. 

 

“Hey hey I told you there is nothing to be sorry about.” Maggie tried to comfort Alex rubbing small circle on back. 

 

“Ahhhhh” Alex clutched her stomach again as another intense wave of pain ripped through her. 

 

Maggie pulled her into a tight embrace trying in vain to absorb some of Alex’s pain. “Hey we should probably get you into your snow gear so that as soon as Supergirl gets here she can get you to a hospital.” 

 

Maggie quickly went to work gathering Alex’s snowpants, jacket, gloves and boots bring them over the couch. “Ok Alex I’m going to need you to help me.” Maggie instructed and she helped Alex up into a sitting position. Alex screamed out in pain as she straightened up. “I’m so sorry.” Maggie whispered and she tried to stay focused on the task at hand. It took about 10 mins for Maggie to finally pull on Alex’s coat leaving the zipper undone just till Supergirl showed up. “OK Babe I think we are good to go.” She smiled at Alex who was on the verge of losing consciousness, the pain finally becoming overwhelming. “Where is she?” Maggie vented as she held Alex’s gloved hand and if on queue the cabin door burst open. 

 

“Alex!” Kara raced over to the couch. 

 

“Thank God Supergirl.” Maggie exclaimed as she stood up to make room for her in front of Alex. 

 

Kara was shocked at just how sick Alex looked sitting on the couch. Her head was lolled back against the back of the couch, her skin pale and clammy, and moans of pain coming from her as she clutched her stomach. Kara kneeled in front of Alex taking in her face in her hands. 

 

“Alex, hey I’m here.” Kara desperately tried to get Alex to focus on her. Alex’s eyes were unfocused and glassy from the fever. 

 

“Ka…”

 

“Shhh it’s OK we are going to get you to the hospital and get you fixed up.” Kara reached down and started to zip up Alex’s jacket, she turned to Maggie, “Hank will be here shortly to fly you out of here so that you can be with Alex” Almost as if on queue there was a thud outside as Hank landed in his Martian form and walked into the cabin just as Kara was lifting Alex into her arms wedding style. 

 

“Supergirl, how is she?” Hank question approaching the 3 women. 

 

“Not good” She replied as she shifted Alex who had fallen unconscious in her arms making sure she had a firm hold and Alex was somewhat comfortable. 

 

“The medical team is on standby and awaiting your arrival at the DEO.” Hank pulled the strings tighter on Alex’s hood to ensure it would not fly off during the flight. “Hang in there Alex.” With that Kara nodded to Hank and raced out of the cabin, Alex tucked safely in her arms. 

 

Maggie was standing in a daze from everything that had just happened. “Detective Sawyer you should get ready and I will take you to the DEO to be with Alex.” 

 

“Ahh yeah right of course.” She stammered as snapped out of the daze and quickly got dressed in full winter gear. The whole time Maggie’s brain was still trying to compute everything that had happened. Alex asking for Kara to contact Supergirl, Alex trying to say Kara when Supergirl arrived, the unexplainable closeness between Alex and Supergirl which she did in fact get jealous of from time to time. “Oh my God Kara is Supergirl!” Maggie exclaimed as everything finally made sense.

 

Hank was caught completely off guard by the revelation. “Detective Sawyer we really need to get going.” Hank quickly countered.

 

“No no it all makes sense now.” Maggie smiled. “Don’t worry her identify is safe with me.” 

 

“Detective Sawyer this is a conversation for later, right now let's get you to Alex.” 

 

“Yeah right of course.” Maggie pulled on her hood and slide on her gloves. “So how do we do this?”

 

Hank smiled and scooped up Maggie into his arms. “OK then.” Maggie grinned.

 

______________________________________________

 

Kara had landed on the upper balcony of the DEO where Dr. Hamilton was awaiting with her medical team and gurney. Kara raced down the stairs to the awaiting medical team laying Alex gently down on the gurney. She had tried her best to make sure Alex kept warm but as she laid Alex down she noticed her teeth were chattering a little. Dr. Hamilton also noticed but had anticipated Alex might be a little hypothermic from the flight so she had warmed blankets ready to go. 

 

“Don’t worry Supergirl we got her.” Dr. Hamilton smiled giving Kara a squeeze on the shoulder and turned back to her patient and started barking orders to the medical team as they ran towards the medical bay.

 

The distinctive thud of Hank landing on the balcony was heard and profanity laced tirade from Maggie as she tried to regain her feet under her as she was overcome with a wave of nausea. Maggie was not a fan of flying in commercial aircraft much less in the arms of a Green Martian. “Not much of a flyer.” Hank chuckled as he returned to his human form. 

 

Maggie was hunched over hands on knees as she waited for the nausea to pass. “Not so much.” She took a deep breath straightening up. 

 

“Maggie.” Supergirl called from the bottom of the stairs. 

 

“Hey where’s Alex?” Maggie questioned as she made her way down the stairs. 

 

“They just took her to the med bay. Come on I will show you where.” 

 

Hank who had followed Maggie down the stairs informed the ladies that he would be down shortly after checking on a few things. 

________________________________________-

 

The women entered med bay as Dr. Hamilton was calling out directions as the med team moved in a well orchestrated dance around Alex. The could see that Alex had been stripped out of her winter gear and now covered in a hospital gown with numerous wires and tubes coming from her. 

 

“OK let’s get her to the OR.” Dr. Hamilton ordered and with that the medical team rolled the gurney out of the med bay past the 2 women. Dr. Hamilton stopped to speak with them. “Agent Danvers appendix appears to have ruptured.” Dr. Hamilton stated.

 

“But she will be OK right?” Supergirl questioned her voice full of concern. 

 

“It does make the surgery a bit more difficult as we need to make sure that we get the abdominal cavity cleaned out to prevent an infection called peritonitis. She will be here for a few days minimum so that we can give her some strong antibiotics and monitor her for infection.” Dr. Hamilton smiled and grabbed Supergirl by the shoulders. “You know Agent Danvers, she is a stubborn one, I expect her to make a full recovery.” She smiled. “Now if you'll excuse me I will get to it.” 

 

“Thanks.” Both women said in unison.

 

Kara turned to Maggie, “Thank you for taking care of Alex till we got there.” 

 

“There is no need to thank me.” Maggie paused then smirked and said, “Little Danvers.”

 

Kara without thinking smiled and then realizing exactly what Maggie had said started to stammer, “Wait ...what...Supergirl remember.” 

 

“Kara it’s OK.” Maggie said smiling grabbing Kara’s arms.

 

“How did you..” 

 

“When Alex was delirious with pain and fever she made a couple comments and then she tried to call you Kara when you arrived at the cabin. Once I heard that so many other things started to make sense.” Maggie explained. 

 

“Please don’t be mad at Alex.” 

 

“It’s OK I get it. It was not Alex’s secret to share and to be honest you and I have not gotten to know each other very well. I would however like that to change.” Maggie smiled.

 

“I’d like that, Maggie.” Kara replied and pulled Maggie into a hug.

 

“Oh you’re a hugger.” Maggie breathed out as Kara continued her hug. 

 

“Sorry personal space.” Kara pulled back sheepishly. 

 

“It’s OK.” Maggie laughed.

 

“I’m so happy that Alex has you in her life, Maggie.”

 

“I’m happy to have her in mine.” 

 

“Come on let’s get you out of that snow gear and then we can wait in the lounge for Alex to get out of surgery.”

 

___________________________________________________

 

It seemed as though time had come to a standstill as Kara and Maggie waited aguishly in the waiting lounge for any word on Alex’s surgery. Winn and Hank had both popped in bring coffee and some food but had to go deal with an issues. “How long has it been?” Kara asked pacing the lounge for the millionth time, or at least that's what it seemed like. 

 

“2 hours.” Maggie replied looking at her watch. 

 

“Why is this taking so long!” Maggie immediately picked up on the tone in Kara’s voice. The stress of the situation was finally beginning to crack Kara’s composure. 

 

“Kara come sit.” Maggie gestured to the chair beside hers. “Please.” Maggie insisted.

 

Kara relented from her pacing and slumped into the chair next to Maggie. Maggie noticed the tears starting to well up in Kara’s eyes. She reached over and took Kara’s hand in her, “Hey Kara it’s going to be OK. You know Alex, she is a tough one and no useless organ is going to keep her down.”

 

Kara chuckled and looked over to Maggie. “Thank you for loving my sister.” A single tear slipped past her eye. Maggie reached over brushing it away with her thumb. “I have never seen Alex this happy in her life. There is a spring in her step and I can never thank you enough for helping her to find that in herself.” Kara reached over and pulled Maggie into a hug. 

 

“Your sister has given me so much too Kara.” Maggie replied as she pulled back slightly from Kara to look her in the eyes. “I do truly love her.” They pulled back into their embrace just as the door opens and Dr. Hamilton walks in pulling her scrub hat off. “Dr. Hamilton.” they both exclaimed in unison and jumping to their feet. “How is she?” Kara questioned before Maggie could. 

 

Dr. Hamilton sighed and took a deep breath before beginning. “It was a bit more complicated than your standard appendectomy given that the appendix had ruptured. I had to go with a full incision instead of laparoscopy just so that I was sure that we got all of it out to mitigate the chance of infection; that being said everything went really well.” Dr. Hamilton smiled, Kara raced over to embrace her in a super hug. 

 

“Thank you so much, Dr. Hamilton.” Kara said pulling out of the hug. “Can we see her?”

 

“She is still in recovery but once the we get her settled into her room you can see her.” Dr. Hamilton explained. “Just be warned that she will be here for at least 3 days just so I can monitor her for any signs of infection. I know Agent Danvers is not going to be too keen.”

 

Maggie stepped forward “Don’t worry Doc I will make sure that she is not going anywhere and is in full compliance to Doctors orders.”

 

“If anyone can I know it’s going to be you Detective Sawyer.” Dr. Hamilton chuckled. “I will have the nurse come get you ladies when she is settled.” With that the doctor turned and left the lounge. 

 

“Oh thank Rao.” Kara breathed out. 

 

“See told you Kara that Alex would be fine.”

 

“Have you had a chance to meet hurt Alex yet?” Kara questioned turning to Maggie.

 

“I have not.”

 

“Just remember that no matter what she says or does she does love you.”

 

“OK..”

 

“It’s just Alex does not like been seen as weak and when she is hurting she tends to becoming…..uh….well...bitchy”

 

Maggie burst out into laughter. “Don’t worry little Danvers I got this.” 

 

____________________________________________________________

 

“Mmmaag.” It was so soft that Maggie who was sitting on the right side of the bed did not even hear it. It was Kara who was sitting on the opposite side who sat upright at the sound of her sister waking up. 

 

“Alex?” Kara exclaimed as she stood up taking Alex’s hand in hers. 

 

Maggie also stood up after being startled out of the deep thought she had been lost in. “Babe?” Maggie picked up Alex other hand in hers and lightly brushes Alex’s cheek with her free hand. 

 

Alex was clearly fighting to come back to the voices calling to her. Her eyelids began to flutter and her head loll side to side. 

 

“Hey Babe it’s OK you’re OK.” Maggie spoke softly trying help ease Alex back to conciseness. 

 

Alex started move a bit more becoming more agitated. “Alex it’s OK you need to relax, your OK, Maggie’s here I’m here.” Kara tried to calm Alex down as she gently placed a hand on her shoulder squeezing it gently trying to reassure Alex. 

 

As Alex suddenly slammed back into consciousness she tried to push herself up into a sitting position. “Ahhhh.” 

“Alex no no just relax.” Kara pleaded. 

 

“Danvers you need to chill out and keep still.” Maggie pleaded as well. 

 

“Maaaggie, Kaaara.” Alex breathed out through clenched teeth and her eyes started to focus on Maggie first and then shifted over to Kara. 

 

“Hey Babe there you are.” Maggie smiled dimples in full display. 

 

“Whaat haaappened?” Alex asked trying to shift her body slightly but was only meet with a sharp pain in her abdomen. “Ahhhh.”

 

“Alex please you need to stay still.” Kara pleaded brushing hair from Alex’s forehead. “Your appendix ruptured and you had to have emergency surgery.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Maggie questioned.

 

“We...we were at the cabin….we had gone snowshoeing…then I’m not sure..” 

 

“Well after that you decided to not tell me that you were not feeling well and then when I realized how bad it was we were snowed in so Kara and Hank came to fly us out.” Maggie chastised.

 

“I’m sorry.” Alex replied in full pouty eye mode. 

 

“Don’t think those dark brown puppy eyes will work on me, Danvers. You really scared me.” Maggie leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

 

Alex was melting into the bed under the soft tender lips of her girlfriend when suddenly her eyes snap open “Wait you said Kara and Hank flew us back?” 

 

Both Maggie and Kara look at each other chuckling.

 

“She knows, Alex.”

 

“Wait how when?” Alex was completely confused. 

 

“Danvers I’m a detective I detect.” Maggie smirked. “And you kind spilled the beans when you were delirious with fever.”

 

“I’m sorry Maggie I did not want to keep it from you but..”

 

“But it wasn’t yours to tell, I get it Alex it’s OK” Maggie cupped Alex’s cheek in her hand. 

 

“Alex I happy she knows.” Kara piped up. “Maggie and I had a nice chat and got to know each other a little better while you were in surgery. I’m so happy that you have her in your life now.” Kara said as she kissed the back of Alex’s hand. 

 

Both ladies could see that Alex’s eyes were starting to go heavy.

 

“Ok Danvers time for you to get some rest.” Maggie instructed.

 

“Nah I’m good.” Alex mumbled fighting to keep her eyes open. “So when...you taking….me home..?”

 

“Dr. Hamilton said you are here for 3 days.” Kara said taking a step back from the bed.

 

That was the adrenaline rush that Alex need to momentarily push off unconscious. “Uh NO.” Alex’s eyes were wide and she shifted causing her to cry out in pain.

 

“Danvers!” Maggie yelled surprising both Alex and Kara. “You need to get some rest and the Doc needs to make sure you don’t get an infection so you will be staying here till she says that you are clear to leave.” Alex was about to protest when Maggie cut her off before she could speak. “End of story Danvers. Now just close your eyes and get some rest we will be here when you wake up.” Maggie leaned down placing a kiss on Alex’s lips and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. 

 

Alex suddenly felt a cold rush in her hand where her IV was connected and her eyes suddenly started to become very heavy again. “Did you just….druuuuggg meeee.” Alex’s words trailed off in slur. 

 

“Yup I sure did.” Maggie smiled pulling her hand up which held the button for the morphine drip that Dr. Hamilton had prescribed. “Oh did I not mention the morphine drip the doc left you?” 

 

“Sooooo noooot faaa.” Alex was then out cold 

 

Kara burst out into laughter. “Oh my, Alex has indeed meet her match!”

  
  


The End


End file.
